cherubandhendersonboysfandomcom-20200213-history
James Adams
James Robert Anthony Adams is the main character of the CHERUB series written by Robert Muchamore. He has appeared in all 12 novels. He joined CHERUB in 2003 at the age of eleven and retired in 2009 at the age of seventeen. He was born in November 1991, Tufnell Park, London, England, United Kingdom and reached the status of Black shirt, which he gained in The Fall, and is now a White shirt. The Recruit At the beginning of the book James hurts a classmate called Samatha Jennings who is making fun of his mother and runs away from school. Later that day, the girl's brother, Greg Jennings beats him up. When he wakes up the next morning, he discovers that his mother died from a mix of alcohol and painkillers. James is sent to a children's care home, Nebraska House, and James's sister Lauren is taken to live with her father Ron Onions. James befriends his roommate Kyle Blueman. He also makes friends with some rebellious teens and is arrested when they bully him into attempting to shoplift beer. He is drugged and taken to CHERUB not long after his twelfth birthday. There, the chairman, Dr McAfferty tells him about CHERUB and puts James through a series of tests. James passes the tests and following CHERUB conditions to become an agent, James changes his last name to Adams, after the old Arsenal footballer Tony Adams. James Robert Choke now becomes James Robert Anthony Adams. James learns that Kyle his roommate is also a CHERUB agent and that he was sent on a recruitment mission to find worthy agents. James is put through a rigorous training course that lasts for 100 days, called Basic Training. He is sent to Malaysia with his training partner and friend Kerry Chang as part of the training. After completing Basic Training, James goes on a mission with Amy Collins where they must socialize with some hippies in a commune called Fort Harmony. James has to stop two teenagers, Fire and World, and a redneck environmentalist Brian "Bungle" Evans from killing thousands of people in an anthrax attack. While investigating Fire and World's workshop, James is suspected of contracting the anthrax disease but is later (after a lot of very toxic and vomit inducing drugs) pronounced to have a vaccine strain of the disease and so is fine. Also in a nearby town, James Adams has his first girlfriend called Joanna, but they later split up as James has to go back to CHERUB Campus. After the mission James is awarded his navy T-shirt and he is especially proud about it, and shows off to his friends who don't believe that he actually earned it. Class A At campus Kerry, Nicole, Kyle and James are sent on a mission to infiltrate drug dealer Keith Moore. On the mission James has to work the befriend Keith's youngest son Junior. He and Kerry get involved in a drug dealing delivery that ends with them stealing a car and burning it out. This nearly unveils their CHERUB training but luckily they find their way out of it. The four agents are exposed to drugs and on the mission Nicole snorts a large amount of cocaine. She gets expelled because agents are not allowed to take drugs, especially Class A drugs. James starts to date Keith Moore's daughter, April Moore. James gets invited to Miami by Junior and his dad Keith Moore. Whilst there they are attacked, causing James to shoot and kill a man. Keith eventually is incarcerated and the agents return to campus. James and Kerry also start a relationship as throughout the book, James admits he likes her. Also, James finds out that Kyle is actually gay. Maximum Secruity At the start of the book, James Adams is struggling to come to terms with shooting someone in the previous book. However, when he is bowling along with some other CHERUB's, he gets into a fight at the bowling rink and as punishment they are sentence to a recruitment mission each. However, James is saved from the recruitment mission when he is offered a position in an upcoming mission. James is joined on the mission by Dave Moss (He is one of James's role models since James and the rest of CHERUB campus believe that Dave has made a girl pregnant but nearly ends on the brink of expulsion from CHERUB) and his sister Lauren Adams, on her first mission. The mission is about Jane Oxford, international arms dealer, has been untraceable for as long as she's been on the CIA's most wanted list. But then they come across a breakthrough: Jane's 14 year old son Curtis Oxford has been jailed for murder. He's being held at Arizona Maximum Security Prison. They ask a favour from CHERUB, an organization with one essential advantage: even experienced criminals don't expect kids are spying on them. However, after a prison fight Dave is injured and taken to hospital leaving only James to break out Curtis. James becomes friends with Curtis and they break out of the prison after injuring some planted guards. Met by Lauren, they travel hundreds of kilometres until they reach Los Angeles. However, Jane Oxford betrays them and orders some of her men to murder James and Lauren. With James having snuck out early, one of the murderers tries to suffocate Lauren with a pillow. In response, she stabs him in the throat with a Ballpoint pen and knocks him unconscious. James, with John Jones and an FBI team, follow the other killer and Curtis, who is being taken to Jane. They see Jane and arrest her after a brief shootout and James and Lauren return to England. James cheats on Kerry with a girl named Becky. Lauren knows this and blackmails James so she won't tell Kerry. Ironically, the murderer from the team assigned to dispose of James and Lauren, wounded during a shootout, survived his wounds only to be sentenced to death by an American court at a later date. The Killing After coming back from a mission with Shakeel, James is dumped by his girlfriend, Kerry Chang. As he leaves Kerry's room, he sees a red-shirt CHERUB called Andy Lagan, who after finding out James was dumped laughs at James when Kerry screams at him before throwing his boots out of her room and into James' face. James beats Andy up and his temper goes out of control. For this, James finds his friends ignoring him, with the punishments of no holiday, suspension from missions, cleaning the mission preparation rooms every night for three months and having anger management sessions with a counsellor. Lauren later walks into his room but leaves for a party and James is left sobbing in his room. Zara feels sorry for James, so she gets him a low-risk mission to get him out of the hell he's living in. For a second time, James is working with Dave, a 17 year old black shirt. They are being sent to investigate Leon Tarasov who runs a garage. When they get to their flat in South London, Dave gets a job at the suspect's garage, and James gets a girlfriend called Hannah Clarke. During his first night in the area, James gets into an altercation with two goons and is arrested for it. As he is being placed in the police car, police officer Michael Patel assaults him. Hannah tells James how her cousin, Will, fell off the top of the building more than a year earlier. As James has no computer that she knows of, she gives him Will's old one. Back home, James finds that Will had a CD with information about a robbery at a casino almost a year earlier. The theft totalled £90,000 but is too small for what they are looking for. Dave later realises that if the Casino had an illegal floor with more gambling equipment that was also robbed, then there would be enough money to be what they are looking for. To help find more evidence to capture Michael Patel, Kerry and Lauren join the team. A few days later, Hannah reveals that after Will's death, Patel had deliberately run over to the body and touched it, supposedly to see if he was still alive. James and Dave figure out that the policeman had killed Will. Marijuana is also found in the back of Will's computer. They tell their mission controller, John Jones, who gets a special section of the police to investigate. They do, and find out that Alan Falco, the retired evidence keeper, had destroyed the statements of the witnesses which contained evidence which could have Michael Patel arrested. In return for immunity from prosecution Falco returns the statements and Michael Patel and Leon Tarasov are arrested for murder of Will Clarke and for robbery of the Golden Sun Casino. James and Dave return to campus. On the way back to campus, Kerry and James make up as friends. Divine Madness James Adams along with Lauren and Dana Smith are sent on a mission to Australia, posing as the children of an ASIS agent. They have been sent to determine whether a cult, The Survivors, is associated with Help Earth, and as such are sent to a 'recruitment hotbed' area. The 'family' starts going to cult meetings, and are eventually accepted into the commune. Lauren and James are accepted into an elite cult school in the Ark, the cult's headquarters. There, James befriends Rathbone 'Rat' Regan, son of the cult's founder. After a while, Lauren develops a crush on Rat, and he uses his influence with one of his father's many wives to get her and James jobs in the offices, rather than in the stifling warehouse or laundry rooms. Dana, meanwhile, is starting to consider dropping out of the mission when she is summoned to the head of the commune's office. There, she and another cult member are told that they are to participate in a Help Earth mission to blow up an oil tanker. Her attempts to warn the mission controllers fail, and she ends up having to stop the attack herself. However, ASIS now knows of the links between Help Earth and the Survivors. Having been waiting for an excuse to attack the Ark, elite troops are sent in to destroy it, despite the CHERUB agents' warnings that the cult is well-prepared for such an event. A helicopter is shot down and dozens of troops are killed in the first attack, and in the lull that follows, James, Rat and Lauren attempt an escape. However, they are captured and locked in a room full of toddlers by a sadistic overseer. When they manage to overpower her, Lauren points out that they need to take the kids with them or risk them dying. James reluctantly agrees, and they drag the half-asleep toddlers with them. Rat says that the most likely way out is through the sewage system, and so they go there. James is making his way through the tank when an engineer appears. A brief moment of panic is proved unfounded as Rat persuades the man that he is on a divine mission, and as such is helped eagerly by the man, who asks them why they haven't turned the light on. The now-eight strong group get out, but later hear that in another ASIS attack, several dozen children were killed when a wall collapsed on them. Rat is reported dead, but is revealed to be alive and going out with Lauren, who receives a black shirt. Dana is given her navy shirt, while all James gets is a stomach bug caught in the sewage system. Rat is recruited as a CHERUB agent and changes his name to Greg Rathbone, Despite begging people to call him Greg he is still known as Rat. Then after a short holiday up North with former CHERUB agent Amy Collins, the four Cherubs return to campus. Man Vs Beast The book starts with a 14 year old boy called Andy Pierce witnessing his mother getting assaulted by two masked men who are working for the Animal Freedom Militia. The book then skips to Kerry being annoyed by her boyfriend, James laughing at a sexist joke. James goes into his room and he is met by his sister Lauren. She asks him to help her and her best friend Bethany to sneak into the basic training compound to give Bethany's brother, Jake, and Lauren's crush, Rat, some food. James refuses but Lauren blackmails him by threatening to tell Kerry about him cheating on her during a mission a year before. James joins the girls on the mission to get the food to the trainees. All goes fine but Mac watches them on the back up CCTV and they get caught. James is not punished for being blackmailed and him, Lauren and Kyle and sent on a mission to bring down the AFM (Animal Freedom Militia). Lauren is stuck with the ex-con while he meets up with his old animal rights gang. They get invited to rescuing dozens of dogs from the pound which were supposed to be sold onto the testing company. All goes well in the rescue, but the rescuers were overwhelmed because many more dogs were rescued than they thought. This chapter ends with Lauren saving a puppy from getting run over by Zara's car. They end up keeping the dog in the chairwoman's house. Lauren always visits the puppy, who was called Meatball ( due to Lauren being a vegetarian ). Together James, Lauren and Kyle succeed in their mission and return home. On the mission Lauren becomes a vegetarian and at the end James puts meat in her bag on the plane to annoy her. Zara Asker becomes chairman succeeding Dr Terence McAfferty who retires. James also says that he can't wait to see Lauren when she sees the chicken nugget in her swimming suit. The Fall An MI5 operation goes disastrously wrong when two agents working with James Adams murder their prime suspect, Denis Obidin, and he is trapped within Aero City, Russia. He is not able to contact campus and when he attempts to he is beaten up badly by a group of Russian thugs. They have heard of a reward offered for James' capture, and as such they call the hotline. A short while later, a man appears, hands them their reward and bundles James into a car. Once they are driving, he reveals himself to be a CIA agent working undercover, and takes James back to his flat where he treats the boy to the best of his ability before challenging him as to why he was there, and why the suspect was killed. When James protests that their intentions were peaceful, he is shown CCTV footage of the murder. The agent lets James call CHERUB campus before he leaves, telling him not to go to sleep at any cost. Ewart appears a while later and takes James to an airfield where two British service people are to help with their escape. The Russian authorities appear, though, and they are forced to take the couple with them. On the flight, James passes out when air trapped in his broken nose expands due to air pressure changes and the pilot ends up making an emergency landing in Helsinki, Finland. Half a week later, James wakes up in hospital on CHERUB campus to the relief of Lauren and Kerry. Once he is up and about, James is made to choose between helping junior cherubs preparing for Basic Training or a course in socioeconomics. James chooses the PE training, and is asked to 'help' a redshirt, Kevin Sumner, who is scared of heights. Bruce Norris helps, but breaks his ankle falling from the height course. However, while this freaks James out, Kevin gains confidence and soon decides to try the height course alone. He succeeds, and James is rewarded for his work by having his history GCSE pass guaranteed. Meryl Spencer and some of James' best friends get together and organize a day out and they think he deserves it after all he went through. James has no idea what is happening until he gets a message from Meryl. It says to come to her office in old clothes. James is scared as he does not know what it going to happen to him. When he goes down he learns that all his friends have put together enough money and vouchers to go to a fancy hotel. Firstly they go motor carting and later they go a Spa Hotel where they get drunk and James pressures his girlfriend Kerry to have sex with him. She refuses and leaves in a crying state, but forgives him the next morning. After the Russia disaster, James has been suspended from all missions and after a talk with Mr Pike, he suspects Ewart, the mission controller, for betraying him. James needs to have his history homework finished and spills coffee over Kerry's work while he was copying off it and landing in a fight. James is later heartbroken when Kerry shouts at him and accidentally mentions him screwing his mission. James later asks Kerry to help him investigate, but refuses, so James goes alone. While looking through Ewart's office, James is caught by Dana, another CHERUB agent, who decides to help. From investigating some papers they found in the office, they find out that Ewart has been lying about how much evidence he had. After, Dana admits that she fancies James and they end up kissing. Then it leads to stripping and Dana allows James to see her breasts. However, as things develop Lauren walks in and sees James with Dana's bra in his hand. James tries to wiggle out of trouble by saying it was an accident and Lauren says 'So you were sitting on the floor doing nothing when both of your T-shirts flew off and that Dana's bra fell in your hands'. Lauren is upset and James is trying to comfort her she says to James that he thinks sex is like eating chips. The next morning Dana and James take one of the CHERUB's pool cars and follow Ewart who meets an old reporter who used to write stories about Lord Hilton, a rival of Denis Obidin (James' mark from the Russia mission) and uncovered links that suggested that Lord Hilton was having people who endangered his son's political career and his own aeroplane business assassinated. He had arranged for Ewart to be killed but James and Dana saved his life for which Zara is very grateful. She apologises for keeping James in the dark and awards him and Dana the black shirt. By now, James had decided that he wants to date Dana. When the new couple go to dinner, Kerry (who found out about their kiss from Lauren) starts a fight with Dana. A food fight breaks out as James stands there, grinning as all hell breaks loose around him and that Dana and Kerry are fighting over him. Mad Dogs This centres around two major drug dealing gangs in the turf war surrounding the collapse of KMG (Keith Moore's Gang) . Gabrielle O'Brien and Michael Hendry are sent to infiltrate the infamous 'Slasher Boys', led by a man (DeShawn Andrews) who calls himself Major Dee. Later on Gabrielle is stabbed badly in the stomach and back by a Runt, a rival gang member and sent to a hospital. Michael Hendry still stays. In the first part of the book it describes how James and his new girlfriend Dana are helping on the last few days of Basic Training as instructors. After Gabrielle O'Brien's serious injury the Ethics Committee was thinking of calling off the mission but they decided that they would wait and see. Norman Large, the former CHERUB training instructor and Zara Asker's neighbour, tries to blackmail Lauren so he can be a CHERUB training instructor again. Kyle, James, Kerry, Lauren, and Bruce play a trick on Mr Large's adopted daughter, Hayley Large-Brooks who they tricking into going for a date with James. When Kyle and Lauren confront Large with photographs of James' and Hayley's date, he tries to kill them but is knocked out by Lauren. All the group except for Andy Lagan is punished for this prank with Kyle being expelled, Lauren getting suspended from missions for two-thirds of a year and helping in the junior block, while the agents with more minor roles get mainly suspended punishment laps. Before James leaves for his next mission, they have a leaving party for Kyle who is going on a gap year and later going to study Law at Cambridge University James cries as Kyle leaves. James Adams and his friend Bruce Norris are sent to infiltrate the group known as the Mad Dogs FC, who is run by Sasha Thompson, a gangster. James uses his past relationship with Junior Moore to make infiltrating the gang easier. He is soon accepted into the gang and given a major role. However, this annoys Junior, who Sasha Thompson is trying to protect. James has sex with Sasha Thompson's daughter Lois. Lois tosses him a condom and they fuck. Junior asks James to help him rob a shop, and James is forced to refuse and warn the police, so that Junior is arrested. During the book there are many violent encounters. The biggest is a massive storming of an airport where police arrest around 40 people. James, Bruce and Michael are sent back to Campus. In the end of the book, James admits to Dana that he had sex with Lois. Dana is happy that he would admit such a thing and forgives him and makes James take a sexually transmitted disease test. The test returns negative. The test was more embarrassing than painful. The Sleepwalker In The Sleepwalker, James' role is more of a sub-plot. James is sent to a fast food restaurant for 2 weeks work experience. The book starts with a family in a plane that crashes, later revealed to be Mac's family. At CHERUB campus, James, Lauren, and Dana are thrown into a training exercise pitting the minds of the black shirts against the white and red shirts. The black shirts have to try and get back to their cabins and the red shirts have to shoot down the black shirts, while the white shirts have to take the black shirts back to the beginning. Any people who didn't finish the exercise have to run punishment laps. Lauren rescues James and Dana and manages to get themselves along with Gabrielle and Kerry back to their cabins in time and get some sleep While at a club with Kerry, Dana, co-worker Gemma and her boyfriend Danny, he sees Danny pushing around Gemma. He tries to get Danny to stop, however, Danny sets on him and James knocks him out. Later Danny confronts James with two of his friends in an alley and tries to provoke him into a fight by saying he beat up Gemma the night before. When Gemma comes into the alley from the restaurant, Danny starts beating her to bait James. However, Kerry enters the alley from the restaurant and attacks Danny breaking one of his arms with her bare hands before breaking his legs with a wooden bat he was carrying. Meanwhile, James defeats Danny's friends and stop Kerry from further injuring Danny by taking the bat off her. However, the police arrive and seeing James with the bat wrongfully arrest him. Both Kerry and James get punished for the tussle. Later on though while fulfilling their punishments (painting) James and Kerry start snogging. James cups his hand around Kerry's breast, squeezing it, while Kerry places her hand on James buttocks and James pushes her against a wall lips locked and boobs in hand, but before anything went further than James taking Kerry's shirt off he realizes that what he was doing was wrong and that he didn't want to cheat on Dana. Then Kerry tells him that she still has feelings for him and offers him her body but they decide to stay friends. Feeling strange about turning Kerry down James later walks into a can of paint and knocks in into a red shirt. After the book's events James, Dana and several others are given 50 hours decorating duty for damage done to paintball equipment in James' drunken 16th birthday party. The General This involves James Adams on a mission at the beginning, acting as a protester. It later moves on to many other things such as Lauren Adams and some other younger cherubs going on a breaking and entering mission to test the security of a new air traffic control centre to be opened in the coming months. Dana cheats on James with Michael Hendry but is spotted and photographed by Kevin Summer, who James helped to get through basic training. Despite James' sister, Lauren, trying to hide it, James later finds out and they have an argument. They split up after James tries to beat up Michael. Four weeks later Dana dumps Michael who starts begging for Gabrielle back; she then tells him to stick it. James then goes on a big war game near Las Vegas with the many other special military forces. British special forces, and CHERUB agents against the American military. James plants laxative in the Americans' water supply which leads to many of their troops being put out of action. He also learns card counting and starts helping Instructor Kazakov win money at various casinos. Working together they win a total of $92,301, playing at two blackjack tables. His dream is to ride around America on a Harley Davidson and gambiling making tons of money. Brigands M.C For the second time, James' plot isn't the biggest. He is taken into a mission with Lauren and Dante Welsh to infiltrate the biker gang the Brigands, led by a man who is fascinated by Adolf Hitler's dictatorship and therefore adopts the name "Führer" who killed Dante's parents and all but one of his siblings 4 years beforehand (shown in the first part of the book). Before the second part begins, it shows Dante and Lauren's first glance at CHERUB campus. During a party at CHERUB campus, Dante returns from a long mission, the second longest in CHERUB history and is told he cannot receive his black shirt despite such an outstanding effort on the mission, as you can only receive a black shirt after Outstanding Performances on many missions. As a comical moment, Dante is asked to find a pen that Zara dropped two days ago. He finds it under his chair and returns it to Zara thus receiving his Black Shirt. James develops a rivalry with Julian, who is Ashley's boyfriend after he and Ashley flirt. He works at the Marina Heights crepe stand, where the Führer's sixteen-year-old son , Martin, works. He is part of the 'rebel tea party', but he still doesn't advance in the mission and it is abandoned. After returning to campus, Kerry challenges James. If he can pin her, he could do 'anything he wanted'. But Kerry is quicker and she threatens to kill James if he cheats on her again, like with Dana in The Fall. And Lauren is still with Rat who she kisses near the end of the book. Shadow Wave Shadow Wave begins with James Adams working undercover with MI5 as a Brigands Motorcycle Club biker, trying to bring down its leader Ralph "The Führer" Donnington (continuing from the eleventh CHERUB book - Brigands M.C.). His girlfriend Kerry Chang is also working with him as an interpreter in a set-up weapons deal. The police surround them and the Führer tries to escape and ends up falling down a cliff and seriously damaging his leg. He is taken into police custody. James returns to CHERUB campus to a wedding between some CHERUB staff and meets a lot of old CHERUB friends and staff including his former girlfriend Dana Smith and retired agent Kyle Blueman who finds a mission briefing for James to act as the son of David Secombe, an important figure in the British Government who is negotiating a weapons deal with Malaysian Defence Minister Tan Abdullah when he come to the UK. His old friend Kyle Blueman finds it and tells James about how, when he was assisting in a CHERUB intensive training course in Malaysia in 2004, he met a boy named Aizat Rakyat who tells him about how Abdullah is demolishing native villages to make way for luxurious hotels. When the Boxing Day tsunami struck he used it to "evacuate" the villagers and used the land for more hotels. James is disgusted, quits the mission and joins Kyle in a scheme to embarrass Abdullah. James' sister, Lauren Adams, and a younger agent Kevin Sumner are also going on the mission. James sneaks into Lauren's room in the early morning and installs a tracking device on her cellphone and is then about to leave to join Kyle when his friend Bruce Norris who has broken up with his girlfriend Bethany Parker and agrees to join him. They go and meet Helena Bayliss, runner of charity Guilt Trips and journalist Hugh Verhoeven. James' CHERUB story ends with Kerry and him moving to America. James meets his dad when buying a maths textbook off amazon.com. Background With the name of James Robert Choke in Tufnell Park, London on October 23, 1991. Originally, he lived with his mother, Gwen Choke, who ran the largest shoplifting empire in North London. James didn't know the identity of his father though is revealed that he is a maths professor in a deleted scene in CHERUB: Divine Madness. This can be found on the CHERUB website as well as at the end of the book CHERUB: Shadow Wave. When he was three years old, his mother gave birth to a daughter, his half-sister, Lauren Zoe Onions also known as Lauren Adams. His Mum married Lauren's father, Ron Onions, who was abusive to James and described in CHERUB: The Recruit, as being like a loud, smelly rug. However, when Lauren was young, Ron moved away. Their Mum later died because of drinking alcohol whilst being on pain medication, leaving Lauren with her father and James in a children's home, because Ron didn't want him, he didn't really even want Lauren. Physical Appearance James Adams is described as being well built, with blue eyes, and blond hair, and being dead on 6 feet tall (as described at the beginning of Shadow Wave) and stocky build. He has been known to acquire weight easily, due to his tendency to not care about what he is eating and lack of enthusiasm towards exercise. James easily gets girlfriends on missions and on campus due to his good looks. Academic Education James has an IQ of 152, and his prowess at maths is commonly noted, with him taking his A-levels in Maths and Further Maths a year early and teaching Maths to younger members of CHERUB (another deleted scene from The Recruit), He is fluent in Russian but hasn't mastered the accent (This almost cost his life in The Fall) and Spanish. He is also good at Physics and has got a guaranteed pass at GCSE for History in The Fall (When he helped Kevin Sumner combat his fear of heights). However, James is known for messing around in lessons when he should be paying attention. Combat James has shown reasonable aptitude in karate and judo classes, although his reflexes are not the fastest and James often struggles against faster opponents. He can manage pretty well by himself in a fight, but might need some assistance against a large number of opponents. Likes *Food *Arsenal *Motorbikes *FIFA soccer games *Ten-pin bowling *Winding up Lauren *Fit girls *kyle *bruce Dislikes *Bethany Parker *Mayonnaise *Curry *Tottenham Hotspur *Big Brother *Soap Operas *ronaldo *